Almuerzo
by gamora3115
Summary: Tsunade tiene que ir a una misión, pero hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que no se lo permite. ¿quien la ayudara? contiene JirTsu leve


Responsabilidad: Ya quisiera yo, pero nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece.

Almuerzo.

"¡Cómelo!" Grito la rubia con ira.

"¡No, esta horrible!" Objeto el niño.

"Nawaki, come el almuerzo" ordeno con una mirada asesina dirigida a su hermano menor.

Este trago saliva al notarlo, pero aunque su hermana le daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba, sabía que acobardándose no lograría nada.

"¿Por qué no compras algo?" El castaño cambio de táctica en lugar de negarse, trataría de negociar.

"Ya no hay tiempo, debo ir a una misión, mi equipo me está esperando y tu también tienes una misión así que ¡come!" Argumento la mujer.

El niño estaba por volver a replicar, pero lo interrumpió un estruendo que provenía de la sala, noto que la mayor empuño su kunai mientras adoptaba una posición de combato.

Nawaki la imito sacando un kunai, pero en vez de esperar y analizar la situación, corrió hacia la sala sin pensarlo dos veces para después lanzarse a atacar al intruso.

"Que cálida bienvenida ¿pasas mucho tiempo con Tsunade?" Repuso el desconocido con tono burlón, al mismo tiempo que derribaba al menor.

"¡Baka! ¿Porque no tocas a la puerta como una persona normal? ¡Un poco más y yo misma te hubiera atacado!" Le grito a su compañero.

"¡Pero no lo hiciste, hime! Además ¿desde cuándo hay una mesa debajo de la ventana? ¿la pusiste ahí para que no entrara?" Interrogo dramáticamente.

"¡No! Aunque sirve para sirve para evitar que entres a hurtadillas" espeto rudamente la Senju.

"¿No te gustan mis visitas? Me lastimas, hime" se quejó con una mueca.

"¡Baka! Solo quieres espiarme" acuso mientras tronaba los dedos.

Por suerte para Jiraiya, Nawaki que solo habia estado en el suelo escuchando el intercambio, decidió levantarse.

"¡Y tu Nawaki! ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar, sin analizar antes al enemigo? ¡Tienes suerte de que solo hubiera sido Jiraiya!" Bramo la Sannin.

"¿Como que solo Jiraiya? ¿Me estas menospreciando, hime?" Dijo llevándose una mano al corazón.

"¡Cállate baka!" Lo amenazo la mujer agarrándolo de la camisa, para después continuar "¡Nawaki! ¿Qué habría sucedido, si el que hubiera entrado por la ventana fuera un enemigo?"

"¡También lo atacaría! ¡Yo nunca huyo! ¡Soy nieto del primer hokage por lo que también voy a ser hokage!" Declaro ante una carcajada de Jiraiya y una vena palpitante en la frente de Tsunade.

"¡Solo eres un genin! ¡También soy nieta del primer hokage y no soy impulsiva!"

Ante esta nueva declaración la risa de Jiraiya aumento aún más.

"Que Tsunade... no es implosiva..." mascullo con regocijo "parece que no te conoces"

"¡Baka! ¿Para qué viniste?" Tsunade quería expulsarlo de la casa a patadas por hacerla quedar mal frente a su hermano.

"Aww vamos, hime ¡No espera! Me mandaron por algo importante... Ahh sí, todos te están esperando para ir a la misión" recordó después de varios minutos.

"¡Baka! ¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?" Grito la Sannin mientras empacaba frenéticamente lo necesario "¡Todavía no he puesto el uniforme!"

"Te puedo ayudar a quitarte esa ropa si quieres, hime" propuso Jiraiya amablemente tratando de seguirla a su cuarto "Puedes tener problemas con tu..." se interrumpió al tener que esquivar una cuchara que se dirigía directamente a su rostro y se clavó profundamente en la pared.

"¡Pervertido! ¡Ya quisieras tú!" Lo insulto la agresora con una mirada fulminante antes de entrar en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

"Wow, mi hermana de verdad te odia" opino Nawaki.

"¿Qué? Claro que ni, ella me ama pero no quiere admitirlo" le respondió el mayor "además ¿porque se retrasó tanto? Ella es muy puntual"

"Bueno... creo que fue por..." tartamudeo el Senju.

"¡Baka! ¡Si quieres ayudarme haz que Nawaki coma su almuerzo!" Bramo la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Como desees, hime! Vamos al comedor" dijo el Sannin mientras empujaba al castaño suavemente hacia dicho lugar "¿porque no comes? Usualmente Tsunade se queja de que mucho de que la vas a dejar en quiebra por alimentarte tanto"

"Si, el problema es que mi hermana no tuvo tiempo para comprar así que..." se detuvo al ver el plato que lo esperaba en la mesa.

El almuerzo era ramen o al menos eso parecía. Sin embargo los fideo estaban muy blandos, las verduras estaban sin picar, el caldo se veía aguado y la carne de cerdo estaba cruda.

"¡Oh no! ¡No me diga que...! ¡Cocino tu hermana!" Grito el pervertido con terror ante el niño que solo asintió con tristeza.

"¿Vas a hacer que coma eso?" Pregunto el Senju con ojos de cachorrito triste para apelar a la piedad de Jiraiya.

"¡No! ¡No puedo ser así de cruel! No tienes idea de cuantas veces Sarutobi-sensei nos obligó a Orochimaru y a mí, a ingerir lo que ella cocinaba para no hacerla sentir mal" se quejó lloriqueando "Mi paladar nunca volvió a ser igual"

El sabio sapo saco de su propio equipaje unas galletas saladas y se las ofreció al otro, el cual estaba un poco renuente a aceptarlas.

"Toma, esto es lo que solemos comer en la misiones" murmuro con sigilo para evitar ser escuchados.

"Pero... ¿tú que vas a almorzar?" Titubeo.

"No te preocupes por mí, le diré a Tsunade que olvide las provisiones y me compartirá de las suyas" termino con una sonrisa, así que Nawaki las recibió y las guardo.

"Pero Jiraiya-sama... ¿cómo nos deshacemos del almuerzo?"

"¡Yo me encargo!" El albino agarro el plato y observando que no haya muros en la costa, lo vacío sobre una maseta con flores "¡Ya está!"

"Pero... Mi hermana amaba esas flores" objeto el genin con preocupación.

"Estarán bien, eso espero" lo tranquilizo.

"¡Ya estoy lista!" Anuncio la rubia al salir ya vestida con el uniforme y la mochila en la espalda "¿Ya comiste Nawaki?"

"¡Claro que lo hizo! Era necesario, si quiere ser hokage no puede dejar que algo o alguien lo intimide" El de lágrimas rojas sonó muy convincente "¡Ahora vámonos!"

"¡Que alivio! Estaba preocupada" la mujer abrazo a su hermano deseándole buena suerte es su misión y cuando se disponía a salir, vio algo diferente "¿Cuándo se marchitaron mis flores?" Pregunto apuntando la masera.

"Ehh e-este hermana..." tartamudeaba nervioso.

"¡Hime, vamos tarde!" La apuro.

"Si, adiós Nawaki" los Sannin se despidieron para después dirigirse a la entrada del pueblo en silencio, que fue rito por la médica ninja.

"Jiraiya, gracias por ayudarme" murmuro evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

"Por nada, cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras Hime" respondió con insinuación pero también con sinceridad.

"Baka" Tsunade lo insulto mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con el cabello.

Fin

Nota: No dejan de llegarme ideas sobre esta pareja y se me ocurrió burlarme de la cocina de Tsunade. Ahh también necesito un lector beta, así que si alguien puede ayudarme se lo agradecería.


End file.
